Thomas, Percy and the Squeak
Thomas, Percy and the Squeak is the twenty-first episode of the sixth season. Plot Alicia Botti, a famous opera singer, is coming to Sodor for a concert and the engines are wondering who will take her to the venue at the castle. However, they all agree that Percy will not be chosen as he is very dirty. Come the following day, the Fat Controller had chosen Thomas and tells him to be squeaky clean. Thomas goes to the washdown where Percy is waiting to be cleaned. However, Thomas insists that he must go next as he has an important job. Percy sets off, still dirty, to collect some coaches for his guaranteed connection. However, once Thomas and his coaches are cleaned, they hear a squeak. His crew assume that Annie and Clarabel's wheels are the cause of this, so they oil them. But, once on the move, the squeak continues on, making Thomas worried. At Brendam, Thomas pulls up to collect Alicia Botti and the Fat Controller opens one of Clarabel's doors. Unfortunately, there is a mouse in the carriage, which causes Alicia Botti to scream; she screams so loudly that all of the windows around Brendam break. Alicia Botti refuses to ride in Clarabel, much to the embarrassment of Thomas and the Fat Controller. Just then, Percy arrives back from his guaranteed connection and Alicia Botti considers him as a proper engine because of his dirty appearance and decides to ride in him. Later, Thomas is back at the washdown when Percy arrives. This time, he lets Percy go next for his wash. That night, whilst Alicia Botti is performing her concert at the castle, Thomas and Percy are at Tidmouth Sheds where the mouse, whom Thomas named "Alicia", now lives. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Alicia Botti * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Brendam * Maron * Tidmouth Bay * Castle Loch * Tidmouth Sheds * The Windmill * Shunting Yards * The Lighthouse Trivia * Stock footage from Percy's Chocolate Crunch is used, as well as edited stock footage from Scaredy Engines. Goofs * At the beginning a poster of Alicia Botti is visible; it says she is performing at the castle tonight, but she was performing the next night. Her name is also misspelled as "Allicia". * When Thomas arrives at the docks, his steam platform is visible. * Gordon's rear bogie is severely derailed in the last scene of Thomas and Percy at the washdown. * When Percy arrives at Brendam, some of the steam from his funnel disappears, indicating a film cut. * Alicia the mouse is missing her forepaws when she is inside Clarabel. * When James boasts about the Fat Controller picking him, he looks unhappy. Quotes * Percy: Don't call me dirty Percy! * Alicia Botti: A mouse!!!! I can't possibly travel in coaches riddled with mice! * Gordon: Peasant! * Percy: Yes, I am pleasant! In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Brave Little Engines * Bumper Party Collection! * The Complete Sixth Series US * Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures AUS * ABC For Kids - Just For Fun * Rusty Saves the Day (Australian DVD) * The Complete Sixth Series Gallery Thomas,PercyandtheSqueakUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueakUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueakSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:ThomasPercy&TheSqueak Title BPC.jpg|Alternate Title (Bumper Party Collection) File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch5.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheSqueak!1.png File:ThomasandtheSqueak!2.png File:ThomasandtheSqueak!3.png File:ThomasandtheSqueak!4.png|Percy File:ThomasandtheSqueak!5.png File:ThomasandtheSqueak!6.png File:ThomasandtheSqueak!7.png File:ThomasandtheSqueak!8.png File:ThomasandtheSqueak!9.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak.PNG|Thomas and Percy at the washdown File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak2.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak3.jpg|Percy and Gordon File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak4.jpg|Gordon File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak5.jpg|James File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak6.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak7.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak8.jpg|Thomas, Percy, and Gordon File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak9.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak10.jpg|Annie File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak11.jpg|Thomas' driver File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak12.jpg|Thomas at the Docks File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak13.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak15.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak16.jpg|Percy File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak17.jpg|Percy, Thomas, and Gordon File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak18.jpg|Percy and Thomas File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak19.jpg|Alicia the mouse File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak20.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak22.jpg|Alicia Botti and Sir Topham Hatt File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak23.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak24.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak25.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak26.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak27.png|A Poster for Alicia Botti's Concert File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak28.png|Gordon and Nancy File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak29.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak30.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak31.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak32.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak33.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak34.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak35.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak36.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak37.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak38.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak39.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak40.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak41.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak42.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak43.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak44.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak45.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak46.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak47.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak48.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak49.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak50.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak51.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak52.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak53.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak54.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak55.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak56.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak57.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak58.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak59.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak60.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak61.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak62.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak63.png|Edited stock footage File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak64.png|Thomas and Percy at the sheds File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak65.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak66.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak67.png Episode File:Thomas, Percy and the Squeak - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas, Percy and the Squeak - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes